Fear and Loathing in Middleton
by Foley Artist
Summary: Kim and Ron get their learner's permit and decide to drive themselves for a mission against Drakken, who has a similar plan
1. Default Chapter

(ESTABLISHING SHOT: Middleton High School)  
  
(Cut to the interior- the hallway. KIM stands by her locker. RON approaches with two small cards)  
  
RON: Hey, KP!  
  
KIM: Um, hi, Ron.  
  
RON: Guess what I've got.  
  
KIM: Wrestling tickets?  
  
RON: No, don't have enough money. Okay, I'll tell you-  
  
(RON holds up the cards)  
  
RON: Our learner's permits!  
  
(KIM takes the card)  
  
KIM: This is ferociously cool! It's the second most important piece of plastic we'll ever get!  
  
RON: Yeah. (Beat) What's the first?  
  
KIM: Credit card.  
  
RON: Gotcha. So, you gonna get a car?  
  
KIM: I don't think so.  
  
RON: Why not? Get some wheels, get on the road!  
  
KIM: Why bother? I mean, everywhere we want to go is within walking distance.  
  
RON: I know, but it's part of the thrill of having a car! Just because you have it doesn't mean you have to use it.  
  
KIM: And that makes sense how?  
  
RON: Well, it kinda doesn't, but still- it's cool to have a car.  
  
KIM: I'll get one when I actually need a car.  
  
(Beat)  
  
RON: What kind of car do you see yourself in?  
  
KIM: What?  
  
RON: If you got a car- what would you drive?  
  
KIM: I don't know.  
  
RON: I was thinking a Ferrari.  
  
KIM: Yeah, like I could afford that.  
  
RON: Okay, what do you see me in?  
  
KIM: Um, probably a Volkswagen.  
  
RON: A bug?  
  
KIM: Yeah, a bug.  
  
RON: Why a bug?  
  
KIM: It fits with your "Ron-ness".  
  
RON: So I'm a bug person?  
  
KIM: Yeah.  
  
RON: Nice. I give you a Ferrari and you give me a bug.  
  
KIM: What? You asked what I saw you in- and I told you the truth!  
  
RON: Well you could have lied a little.  
  
KIM: You know I don't lie after that Halloween thing.  
  
RON: Oh yeah. (Beat) You still owe me T or T time.  
  
KIM: Whatever.  
  
(KIM walks off) 


	2. Plan

(ESTABLISHING SHOT: DRAKKEN'S lair)  
  
(Cut to the interior. DRAKKEN is tinkering with a laser. SHEGO files her nails)  
  
SHEGO: So, explain what you're doing, again?  
  
DRAKKEN: Enhancing my laser cannon. After I finish with these few minor adjustments, this laser will be able to destroy anything in a single blast!  
  
SHEGO: Anything, huh?  
  
DRAKKEN: Anything. In fact, I was hoping to "test" it on Kim Possible and her buffoonish sidekick.  
  
SHEGO: Ron.  
  
DRAKKEN: Whatever. In any case, I've sent out a high-energy reading, which she will surely pick up. She will try to arrive to try and defeat me, and then-  
  
SHEGO: You know, I've been thinking about that.  
  
DRAKKEN: Kim Possible defeating me?  
  
SHEGO: No, that we've been missing a crucial step. She has to get from wherever she is to us, right?  
  
DRAKKEN: Um, right.  
  
SHEGO: So, why don't we just eliminate the middle man.  
  
DRAKKEN: I thought there were only two of them. How can there be someone in the middle?  
  
SHEGO: I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that. I meant that they take up a certain amount of time getting from point A to point B. I'm thinking, why don't we stop them before they can get here?  
  
(DRAKKEN ponders this. He grins an evil grin)  
  
DRAKKEN: Well then, we should cut to the chase.  
  
(ESTABLISHING SHOT: The Possible House)  
  
(Cut to the interior. KIM and RON sit on the couch, watching TV)  
  
RON: Isn't it ferociously cool that we have learners' permits?  
  
KIM: Ron, it's just a learners' permit. We can't exactly go anywhere unless our 'rents are in the car.  
  
RON: It's a step, Kim! We're one step closer to being on our own!  
  
KIM: Whatever.  
  
(Beat)  
  
RON: Who would you say was the more pathetic villain, Fen, DNAmy or the Knights?  
  
KIM: What?  
  
RON: Well, to me, they weren't really good villains. Who do you think was the worst of the three?  
  
(Beat)  
  
KIM: Fen wasn't really a villain.  
  
RON: What'dya mean?  
  
KIM: He took credit for someone else's work. That's not exactly villainous. Kids in college do it all the time.  
  
RON: Point taken. So, down to DNAmy and the Knights.  
  
KIM: Definitely the Knights.  
  
RON: Why?  
  
KIM: DNAmy actually had potential to be a good villain. She had some pretty dangerous technology and dangerous ideas. I mean, did you see some of those things?  
  
RON: True. Plus, the Knights were kind of lame.  
  
KIM: (Under her breath) And they were only trying to do a public service.  
  
RON: What?  
  
KIM: Nothing.  
  
(The Kimmunicator beeps)  
  
KIM: What's the sitch, Wade?  
  
WADE: I'm picking up a major energy reading. Looks like one of Drakken's lairs.  
  
KIM: Any details?  
  
WADE: None. Looks big, though.  
  
KIM: Okay, set up a ride-  
  
RON: (Interrupting) Woah, woah, woah! Kim! Stop right there.  
  
KIM: What?  
  
RON: We can do it ourselves!  
  
KIM: What do you mean?  
  
RON: We both have learners' permits, right?  
  
KIM: Yeah, but-  
  
RON: So we can drive ourselves! Great practice! What'dya say?  
  
KIM: Ron, we don't even know how far away it is.  
  
WADE: Actually, they're about two hours away. An isolated part of Middleton.  
  
KIM: Okay, but where do we get a car? The 'rents totally aren't going to give me the car.  
  
WADE: I could set you up with a rental at no charge.  
  
RON: See? What do you say?  
  
KIM: Okay. If I can get permission from the 'rents.  
  
RON: They trust you.  
  
WADE: Okay, I'll give the rental place a call.  
  
(KIM turns off the Kimmunicator)  
  
RON: So, am I really a Bug person?  
  
KIM:   
  
(KIM walks off. RON follows) 


	3. The Dealership

(ESTABLISHING SHOT: Wacky Wally's Used Car Dealership)  
  
(KIM and RON are walking towards it)  
  
RON: You sure this is the place?  
  
KIM: That's what Wade said.  
  
RON: You know, these dealerships usually sell cars for pretty cheap.  
  
KIM: So?  
  
RON: So why don't we just buy a car?  
  
KIM: Okay, first of all, I don't have that kind of money. Number two: I would not by a car from a used dealership.  
  
RON: Discountaphobia kicking in?  
  
KIM: It's not that- these places have reputations for having horrible cars that have been repainted to look like new. No, I'm gonna play it safe.  
  
RON: You're gonna play it expensive.  
  
KIM: Shu-ut!  
  
(Suddenly, BONNIE drives up in a brand new jaguar)  
  
BONNIE: Hi, Kim.  
  
KIM: Bonnie.  
  
BONNIE: So, going to get your car from Wacky Wally? Then pop over to Smarty Mart to buy some tires?  
  
KIM: It's a rental, Bonnie.  
  
BONNIE: Sure. Bye now.  
  
(BONNIE zooms off)  
  
(Pause)  
  
RON: Am I really a Bug?  
  
KIM: Come on, let's go get a car.  
  
(KIM and RON walk in. They are greeted by a SALESMAN)  
  
SALESMAN: Hello, and welcome to Wacky Wally's Used Auto Dealership! How can I help you?  
  
KIM: We came here because you owe Wade a favor.  
  
SALESMAN: Oh, yes, Wade.  
  
RON: We'd like something roomy and cool. Something with an even balance of Ron-ness and Kim-ness.  
  
SALESMAN: What-ness?  
  
KIM: He means, what do you recommend?  
  
SALESMAN: Well, I just got in this brand new car. Follow me.  
  
(Cut to KIM, RON and the SALESMAN standing in front of a 1971 red Cadillac convertible)  
  
SALESMAN: This beauty just came in from Las Vegas, Nevada. It was owned by a man who only drove for two days. High powered transmission, durable engine, efficient fuel tank, never been in better shape. Comes with a free radio. If you want, I'll throw in a tape player for only $10.  
  
RON: Cool. Whatcha think, Kim?  
  
KIM: I don't know...  
  
RON: Great! We'll take it!  
  
(RON takes an empty soda bottle out of his pocket)  
  
KIM: What are you doing?  
  
RON: Christening the car.  
  
KIM: You've been carrying an empty soda bottle in your pants so you could christen a car?  
  
RON: Yeah.  
  
KIM: You are intensely weird.  
  
RON: Quiet, I'm going to name the car.  
  
KIM: Name it?  
  
RON: Yeah. All guys name their cars.  
  
KIM: My dad didn't name his car.  
  
RON: I christen this car... *El Tiburón Rojo*.  
  
(RON hits the car with the bottle. When he does, several things happen. Something explodes under the hood of the car. The hood and trunk pop open. The front and rear bumpers fall off, as well as both doors and all four ties. The engine starts smoking. RON stands, looking at the car. Stunned. The soda bottle is undamaged)  
  
KIM: So, only drove it two days, huh?  
  
SALESMAN: Perhaps I could show you a better model. 


	4. On the Road

(ESTABLISHING SHOT: An empty highway. A green Jeep Wrangler shoots down it at top speed)  
  
(Cut to the Jeep. RON is driving. Green Day's "Espionage" (wouldn't that be a great song to play on the show?) blasts over the car's stereo system. KIM is looking at a map)  
  
KIM: Ron, can you turn that down!  
  
RON: Why? It's a great song! Besides, it's our theme!  
  
KIM: "Our theme"?  
  
RON: It's "Espionage" as in spy work. We're spies, it's our theme.  
  
KIM: Ron, we are so totally not spies.  
  
RON: But we stop bad guys- that's spyish.  
  
KIM: Yeah, but we don't work for one organization. If we worked for GJ or someone we'd be spies, but we don't, so we're not.  
  
RON: Oh. (Beat) Then what are we?  
  
KIM: I've always thought of us as freelance crime-fighters.  
  
RON: I guess that makes sense. How long until we reach Drakken?  
  
KIM: It should be one or two more hours.  
  
RON: Okay.  
  
(RON floors it. The car lurches forward and down the highway)  
  
(Cut to DRAKKEN and SHEGO flying in the hovercraft, moving extremely fast)  
  
DRAKKEN: How much longer until we reach them?  
  
SHEGO: About half an hour.  
  
DRAKKEN: Excellent. Soon we will have Kim Possible off her guard and vulnerable. Alone in the middle of the highway.  
  
SHEGO: Yeah, brilliant plan, isn't it?  
  
DRAKKEN: I have to hand it to you, Shego. This was a good plan.  
  
SHEGO: Just imagine how much closer we'd get to defeating her if you let me do all the planning.  
  
DRAKKEN: Nonsense, Shego. I'm sure that if we used your plans we wouldn't get any further than with my plans.  
  
SHEGO: I don't know...  
  
DRAKKEN: I do. (Beat) Can this thing go any faster! I want to get Kim Possible!  
  
SHEGO: Okay.  
  
(SHEGO jerks a lever forward. The hovercraft takes off at a ridiculous speed. DRAKKEN is thrown to the back of the hovercraft) 


	5. This isn't Barstow

(ESTABLISHING SHOT: The Highway)  
  
(Cut to KIM and RON driving in the Jeep, top down. RON is at the wheel. KIM is hidden behind an unfolded map)  
  
RON: (To himself) We were somewhere near the outskirts of Middleton, south of the Mountains, when hunger began to take hold. Thankfully, we were prepared. We had two bags of chips, seventy-five packets of condiments, five assorted Pop Pop Porter's heat-and-eat snacks, a bag of nachos, a whole galaxy of multi-colored gumballs, jelly beans, M&Ms... Also 2 liters of soda, a gallon of water, some Bueno Nacho take-out, a pint of ice cream and two dozen bags of microwave popcorn. Not that we needed all that for the trip, but when you get locked into a serious hunger binge, the tendency is to eat as much as you can.  
  
(KIM lowers the map)  
  
KIM: Who are you talking to?  
  
RON: No one.  
  
KIM: Ooooookay. Anyway, it's my turn to drive.  
  
RON: Okay.  
  
(RON pulls over. RON gets out and starts to walk around the car. He pauses and then jumps onto the hood and attempts to slide over to the other side, but falls off. He gets up and walks around to the other side. KIM slides into the other seat)  
  
(Cut to DRAKKEN and SHEGO flying in the hovercraft)  
  
DRAKKEN: How far away are they?  
  
SHEGO: I don't know.  
  
DRAKKEN: What do you mean you don't know?  
  
SHEGO: I don't know where they are.  
  
DRAKKEN: But you knew where they were when they stole my nano tick!  
  
SHEGO: They were traceable then! I have nothing to work with except radar, and that doesn't always work.  
  
DRAKKEN: Well work harder!  
  
SHEGO: Hey, can we stop for a quick bite? I'm kind of hungry.  
  
DRAKKEN: But we have to get Kim Possible.  
  
SHEGO: Not on an empty stomach we're not.  
  
DRAKKEN: Fine. But only ten minutes.  
  
(ESTABLISHING SHOT: Highway)  
  
(KIM and RON roar down the highway in their green Jeep. RON blasts some tunes over the radio. KIM drives)  
  
KIM: This is really great, isn't it?  
  
RON: It's awesome! The top down, the tunes up- it's perfect! I'm telling you, we should go to all of our missions like this!  
  
KIM: Ron, we can't do that.  
  
RON: Why not? It'd be great! You, me, the open road.  
  
KIM: It wouldn't always practical! I mean, what if the bad guy's in another country? The only reason we can do this now is because Drakken is so close.  
  
RON: Yeah, I guess you're right. (Beat) Why is he so close this time, anyway?  
  
KIM: (Thinking about it) You know, I never really thought about that. It is kind of weird. Plus it was almost too easy to find him this time. It usually takes a while to even pick up on his activity.  
  
RON: Yeah. (Beat) You don't think something's up, do you?  
  
KIM: With Drakken, something's always up.  
  
(KIM speeds up as "Sympathy for the Devil" starts blaring over the car stereo)  
  
(Cut to a roadside diner)  
  
(DRAKKEN'S hovercraft sits in the parking lot next to an old Pinto and an Oldsmobile)  
  
(Cut to the interior. DRAKKEN sits at a counter, next to an OLD MAN, who is eating a slice of pie)  
  
DRAKKEN: So, is there anything good to eat here?  
  
OLD MAN: Don't eat the pie- you'll never leave.  
  
DRAKKEN: Um, okay.  
  
(SHEGO walks up and sits down next to DRAKKEN)  
  
SHEGO: My food come yet?  
  
DRAKKEN: No. It's taking forever.  
  
SHEGO: Well you can put the owner of this diner on your top ten list when you're extracting your vengeance on all those who have done you wrong.  
  
DRAKKEN: Very funny, Shego.  
  
SHEGO: Hey, who's in charge of the lair while we're out going after Kim Possible?  
  
DRAKKEN: I put my two most trusted henchmen in charge. The lair is in good hands.  
  
(Cut to DRAKKEN'S lair. Two henchmen play a card game)  
  
HENCHMAN 1: Any sixes?  
  
HENCHMAN 2: Go fish.  
  
(Cut back to the diner)  
  
SHEGO: Yeah, nothing can go wrong with your henchmen around.  
  
DRAKKEN: You do realize that every moment we sit here it's going to get harder and harder to find Kim Possible.  
  
SHEGO: Oh be quiet. I'm sure we'll find them again.  
  
DRAKKEN: Not likely, Shego. Do you know how long these highways are? We'll never find her! Never!  
  
(Suddenly, KIM and RON zoom by in the green Jeep. DRAKKEN and SHEGO pause, then run out of the diner) 


	6. Big Trouble

(ESTABLISHING SHOT: The Highway)  
  
(The green Jeep shoots down the highway. "Money" by Pink Floyd plays on the radio)  
  
KIM: Do you have any more food in the back of the car?  
  
RON: What do you want?  
  
KIM: What do you have?  
  
RON: Everything.  
  
KIM: Give me a burrito.  
  
RON: One burrito, coming up.  
  
(RON turns around to reach for a burrito in the backseat; the backseat is a mess. It's littered with wrappers and boxes from other, previously opened foods. RON reaches for the last burrito [the last food item- period], when he looks behind the car. DRAKKEN and SHEGO, in their hovercraft are hot on their tale)  
  
RON: Um, Kim, I think we're being followed.  
  
KIM: What makes you think that?  
  
(At that moment, a laser shoots past KIM'S head and hits her rear-view mirror. It flies off the car)  
  
KIM: Never mind.  
  
RON: Drive! Drive fast!!  
  
(KIM floors it. RON falls into the backseat. RUFUS falls out of his pocket and to the floor of the car. The hovercraft starts firing more lasers)  
  
RON: You could have waited for me to sit down!  
  
RUFUS: Yeah!  
  
KIM: Ron- focus. Drakken is flying after us in a hovercraft shooting lasers at us- do you really want me to slow down?  
  
RON: Point taken.  
  
KIM: Now hold on.  
  
(KIM slams on the breaks and turns the car around, speeding back the way they came. DRAKKEN and SHEGO make a rather difficult turn and speed after them)  
  
(Cut to farther down the highway. RON climbs back into the front seat)  
  
RON: So what's the plan?  
  
KIM: Try to shake them, I guess.  
  
(Cut to DRAKKEN and SHEGO)  
  
SHEGO: So what's the plan?  
  
DRAKKEN: I don't know... don't get shaken, I guess.  
  
SHEGO: Great.  
  
(They fly after them)  
  
(Cut to the Jeep)  
  
RON: You know you're speeding, right?  
  
KIM: Ron, we're being chased by an international super-freak. I think the law will understand.  
  
(KIM floors it. The hovercraft speeds up, gaining on them. They start firing more lasers. They hit the back bumper, causing it to fall off)  
  
RON: Lost the bumper!  
  
(DRAKKEN fires a few more shots. The top of the Jeep [the frame that the cover would fit over], the windshield, and part of the hood are all destroyed)  
  
RON: I'm so glad we don't have to pay for this!  
  
(DRAKKEN fires another shot. It hits a stretch of road in front of the car, creating a large pot hole. The car hits it at full speed and starts to run out of control. KIM makes a sharp turn. The car breaks through a side railing)  
  
DRAKKEN: Excellent!  
  
(The Jeep falls several feet and hits a lower level of the highway. They bounce rather violently, damaging the Jeep further. Yet, it keeps going, full speed)  
  
SHEGO: Not so excellent.  
  
DRAKKEN: Keep going!  
  
(The hovercraft zooms down to the lower part of the highway. They continue the chase. The Jeep starts smoking under the hood)  
  
RON: Is that bad?  
  
KIM: I think so.  
  
(KIM pushes the car harder. They are approaching Middleton)  
  
KIM: I've got an idea.  
  
(KIM digs the Kimmunicator out of her pocket and tosses it to RON)  
  
KIM: Get Wade.  
  
(RON turns the Kimmunicator on)  
  
WADE: Hey, Ron. What's up?  
  
RON: Not sure. Kim wanted me to call you.  
  
WADE: What's she need?  
  
KIM: Tell him to evacuate the Middleton Mall.  
  
RON: Um, okay. (To WADE) She needs you to evacuate the Middleton Mall.  
  
WADE: Um, okay. Why?  
  
KIM: I'm going to get rid of Drakken and Shego.  
  
RON: Okay...  
  
(RON turns off the Kimmunicator)  
  
RON: So, what's the plan?  
  
KIM: You'll see.  
  
(She zooms off)  
  
(Cut to DRAKKEN and SHEGO)  
  
DRAKKEN: Where are they going?  
  
SHEGO: How should I know?  
  
DRAKKEN: You know everything!  
  
SHEGO: Let's just follow them.  
  
(They zoom after her) 


	7. They Broke My WatchDenoument

(ESTABLISHING SHOT: The Highway)  
  
(The green Jeep shoots down the highway, closely pursued by DRAKKEN'S hoverjet. The two cars are approaching the Middleton Mall)  
  
(Cut to the Jeep)  
  
RON: Why'd you want Wade to clear the mall?  
  
KIM: I'm gonna try to shake Drakken and Shego.  
  
RON: How?  
  
KIM: Watch.  
  
(KIM shifts the car into second gear and the car lurches forward, straight towards the doors of the Middleton Mall)  
  
(Cut to DRAKKEN and SHEGO)  
  
DRAKKEN: What the? You're not going to?  
  
(The Jeep bursts violently through the doors of the Middleton Mall. The hoverjet follows them in)  
  
(Cut to the interior of the mall. "Can't Turn You Lose" blares over the radio. KIM tries a few maneuvers to shake DRAKKEN and SHEGO. They stick close to her)  
  
RON: (Terrified) What are you doing?!  
  
KIM: Relax, I saw this in a movie once.  
  
RON: So?! You're not supposed to do this! You're Kim Possible! You don't do stuff like this!  
  
KIM: Hey, it was either this or...  
  
(A laser shoots into the car, blowing out the back seat)  
  
KIM: ...that.  
  
(KIM does some sharp driving around some pillars. DRAKKEN and SHEGO hit a few of them)  
  
(Cut to the food court. KIM and RON zoom into it. RON grabs the wheel and steers towards some of the places)  
  
RON: Now this is drive-through dining!  
  
(RON goes to leap out of the car, but a laser blast destroys the stand)  
  
RON: Or not. DRIVE! DRIVE!  
  
(The Jeep zooms off, the hovercraft hot on their heels- erm, tires)  
  
RON: Um, we're not shaking them.  
  
KIM: I'm shaking as best as I can.  
  
RON: But are you?  
  
KIM: What? Are you saying that I don't know how to shake?  
  
RON: Well, they're still following us, aren't they? Here, let me drive.  
  
KIM: No way!  
  
RON: What, you don't trust me?  
  
KIM: No- it's just that we're driving sixty miles an hour inside a mall with a super-villain chasing us with a destructive laser! No way I'm pulling over so you can drive!  
  
RON: Who said I was going to make you pull over?  
  
(RON takes the wheel and shifts into KIM'S seat. She moves along the back of the car, and into RON'S seat)  
  
KIM: Nice.  
  
RON: See?  
  
(A laser shoots and hits the back of the car. It starts smoking)  
  
KIM: Okay, let's take care of Drakken.  
  
(KIM takes out a small detonation device and throws it behind her)  
  
(Cut to the hovercraft. The detonation device hits the craft and stays there; DRAKKEN and SHEGO don't notice)  
  
DRAKKEN: Okay, let's take care of Kimberly.  
  
(DRAKKEN fires the laser. It shoots by and misses the car and hits the ceiling. It caves in, creating a sort of a ramp)  
  
RON/KIM: Uh oh.  
  
(The Jeep goes up on the ramp and flies into the air. DRAKKEN and SHEGO looks pleased)  
  
DRAKKEN: All too easy.  
  
(Suddenly, the detonation device goes off. The hover craft spins out of control. DRAKKEN and SHEGO leap out of it. The craft hits a wall and explodes)  
  
DRAKKEN: Ow.  
  
SHEGO: Tell me about it.  
  
DRAKKEN: At least we got rid of Kim Possible.  
  
SHEGO: Yeah. Say, you wanna go rip off the food court? I'm kind of hungry.  
  
DRAKKEN: Okay.  
  
(They walk off)  
  
DRAKKEN: I wonder if they have Chinese?  
  
(Cut to KIM and RON, flying through the air in their car)  
  
RON: Okay- that was unexpected.  
  
KIM: Good thing I'm always prepared.  
  
(KIM pushes a button and her jetpack rips out of her backpack)  
  
RON: You're not just going to abandon the car, are you?  
  
KIM: Um, yeah.  
  
RON: What're we gonna tell Wacky Wally?  
  
KIM: Ron, don't worry about the car! Let's get out of it before gravity takes over!  
  
RON: Gotcha.  
  
(KIM grabs RON and they fly off)  
  
(Cut to Middleton High, the parking lot. BONNIE shows off her new Jaguar)  
  
BONNIE: And it's only got 200 miles on it.  
  
KID: Wow.  
  
(At that moment, KIM and RON land behind BONNIE)  
  
BONNIE: Hey, Kim. Where's your Wacky Wally car? Too ashamed to drive it to school?  
  
KIM: No, it's not that.  
  
(At that moment, the Jeep plummets from the sky and crashes right on top of the Jaguar. BONNIE opens her mouth to scream, but no sound comes out. Her expression is somewhere between shock and unbelivingness)  
  
KIM: It's being dropped off for us.  
  
(KIM and RON walk away. A pause. RON re-enters the frame and pushes a button on a small remote. The Jeep lets out a weak beep)  
  
RON: Can't be too careful, don't want the car to be stolen.  
  
(RON walks off. BONNIE stands, looking at what remains of her car underneath the smoking Jeep)  
  
(Fade to black)  
  
The End. 


End file.
